Las tres torturas chinas
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: "Deja de mirar a mi hermana, aru, si te atreves a hacerle algo tendré…Tendré que aplicarte las tres torturas chinas sin compasión alguna… Aru" AU GreciaxFem!Japón


Renuncia: Hetalia axis powers no me pertenece, de sueños se vive, pero es de Hidekaz.

Personajes: Heracles (Grecia), Akemi (Japón), Yao (China) [GreciaxFem!Japón]

Summary: "Deja de mirar a mi hermana, aru, si te atreves a hacerle algo tendré…Tendré que aplicarte las tres torturas chinas sin compasión alguna… Aru"

**Las tres torturas chinas.**

La noche estaba próxima y él aun no encontraba algún lugar donde dormir, era un joven griego castaño de adormilados ojos verdes que caminaba con gesto cansado, nunca había estado un día entero sin tomar una siesta… ¿Y todo por qué? Su auto se había estropeado en un viaje largo y le tocó caminar, a pesar de no tener donde pasar la noche no tenía ni una pisca de preocupación en el rostro. Si por algún motivo no conseguía ningún sitio, se instalaría en el suelo, al aire libre.

Sin embargo, luego de aminar un poco más se alzó ante él un enorme edificio de varios pisos decorado de forma oriental con un luminoso cartel que rezaba "Hotel don Yao" por un segundo le pareció un nombre extraño, pero un hotel es un hotel, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar, ya en la recepción se podía ver a un… ¿Hombre? (Creo que era hombre…) joven con el cabello negro en una coleta, un traje chino rojo con toques dorados, los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa. Apenas el griego (de nombre Heracles) se acercó, el asiático abrió sus orbes manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Bienvenido al hotel don Yao aru ¿En qué puedo atenderlo, aru? —Por su voz pudo darse cuenta que era un hombre y un hombre muy amable por su tono empleado.

—Me gustaría una habitación por esta noche…—Dijo pausadamente el griego, cuando de pronto una voz dulce y suave llenó el ambiente.

— ¿Yao–san…? —Apenas el castaño volteó pudo ver a una hermosa joven de rasgos orientales, largos cabellos negros además de orbes chocolate, sumamente hermosa, tenía curvas suaves y no muy exageradas, menos de un minuto llevo dejar prendado de su belleza al griego— ¿Dónde hay más mantas? Tengo algo de frío.

—En el armario del tercer piso, aru—Indicó amablemente el de cabello negro sonriéndole con ternura.

—Arigato—Respondió en un susurro la recién llegada dando una reverencia para luego caminar al elevador, apenas las puertas se cerraron Yao volteó donde Heracles con cara de pocos amigos.

—Deja de mirar a mi hermana, aru, si te atreves a hacerle algo tendré…—Sacó una llaves y se las entregó con gesto enojado—Tendré que aplicarte las tres torturas chinas sin compasión alguna… Aru—El de ojos verdes sintió un ligero terror, pero prefirió no exteriorizarlo y en cambio irse a su cuarto.

Apenas subió se encontró con la muchacha de antes que estaba de puntitas tratando de tomar una manta de lo alto sin muy buenos resultados, sonriendo levemente ante la ternura que le provocaba, el griego se acercó y bajó la manta para entregársela a la chica que solo se sonrojó.

—Arigato…—Susurró suavemente, con evidente pena.

—No es problema… Ohmm… —Hizo ademán de saber su nombre.

—Honda Akemi—Respondió con una reverencia que dejó caer sus cabellos como una cascada de hilos negros.

—Karpusi Heracles—Se presentó sonriendo levemente para luego volver a sostener la manta—Déjame llevarla a tu cuarto… —Habló pausadamente empezando a caminar.

A la mañana siguiente el griego despertó desnudo dándose cuenta que la pequeña Akemi seguía a su lado solamente cubierta por la manta mencionada anteriormente, el griego sonrió al recordar lo sucedido y tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero entonces se dio cuenta que tenía una enorme roca sobre su abdomen que tenía una pequeña notita en ella.

— "Te lo advertí, aru. Primera tortura china: 'Roca sobre el cuerpo', aru" —Leyó en un susurro cansino, dio un pequeño suspiro por el contenido de la nota y rodó los ojos ¿Esa era la genial tortura china? ¿Aquella tortura con la que amenazaba a los que se iban con su hermana? Tomó la roca con facilidad a causa de sus desarrollados músculos para luego abrir la ventana y tirarla por ahí, cuando la roca a estaba cayendo a buena velocidad pudo ver otra notita pegada al marco de la ventana.

— "Segunda tortura china: 'Roca atada a testículo derecho', aru" —Al acabar de leer la frase se puso una mano en el mentón pensando con tranquilidad qué hacer—"Un par de huesos rotos…"—Pensó mirando la ventana—"…Es mejor que quedarse sin un testículo"

Y así se lanzó completamente desnudo por la ventana siguiendo a la roca, pero cuando estaba por llegar al suelo pudo ver una tercera nota en el piso que solo se podía leer cayendo desde la ventana, la frase rezaba con letras realmente grandes: "Tercera tortura china: '¡Pata de la cama atada a testículo izquierdo!' aru, ¡Para que no te vuelvas a meter con mi hermana!"

**Fin (¿?)**

xDD no pues, aso ha sido todo, supongo que saben que pasó luego xDD (la autora sintió dolor solo de pensarlo y por tanto fue incapaz de escribirlo) espero que les haya gustado =D

Hoy fui al circo chino y por como soy yo empecé a recordar todo lo que conocía relacionado con china, ¡y me acordé de un chiste que leí por ahí! OwO así que aquí estamos escribiendo y escribiendo xDD

PD: Si lees y no dejas review le haré las tres torturas chinas a tu personaje (hombre) favorito de hetalia ¬w¬

Ciao~


End file.
